Kung Fu Action Theater
by Fenris30
Summary: A sequel to 'For Want of a Beer.' Poor Lady's had her hands full for the past month or so with the silver-haired devilman by the name of Dante. She really wants to figure out a method of good-natured and fun revenge! What's a Lady to do? DantexLady.
1. Dealing with the devil

**Kung Fu Action Theater**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Lady. They belong to Capcom. I do not make any money off of these fan fictions. They are just for fun.

**Author's Notes:** Taking place about a month after ''**For Want of a Beer'**', it's more adventures into the odd, yet both sweet and naughty relationship of Dante and Lady. I'm not going to further cheapen myself, however, and even _try_ to pretend there's a plot to this one. ;)

This fiction is rated M for a bit of violence, language, and more graphic Dante/Lady smut. Do not read if you are offended by such. Once again,** you have been warned!** Yes, again little is left to the imagination and it's about on the level of Beer when it comes to the randy nastiness. Dante is still a dirty, dirty devil man, and Lady is starting to learn a little bit more, herself...

--

**Chapter 1-Deal with the devil, and this is what you get**

_Oh, he is so going to get it. Somehow._

Lady was sitting on the couch at Devil May Cry, which was essentially her new home. She was sorta starting at the TV in a half-assed manner; she didn't really care too much what was on. Next to her, on the couch, was a snoring Dante, wearing only his trousers and his boots. He had decided to take a nap after stuffing his face with an extra-large cheese and sausage pizza and an entire six-pack. He wasn't drunk; he was simply sleepy. _As always. _The man seemed to have only a few modes-fighting, sleeping, eating, and naturally, horny. He had managed to once again go through all four today. They had a small job right before he ate; and in the morning, he had gotten the horny part out of his system. Not that Lady minded, though she still was sometimes loathe to admit it.

Lady had her hands full for the past month or so. She had finally given in to her desires and let him show her a few...things. Ever since that night, they had grown even closer. Oh, Dante was still Dante-he still rarely cleaned the place, was crude as ever in both language and action, and still liked to tear demons limb from limb more than anyone. But they were closer, indeed. They slept in the same room almost all the time now, Lady insisting on getting a new bed if she was to sleep there. Dante's old bed had consisted of two very worn mattresses with things on them she didn't want to know about, a thin blanket, and a ragged sheet. While Dante didn't care about having an actual bed-''They squeak too much!'' he had exclaimed-he grudgingly agreed to get two new, fresh king-sized mattresses and new sheets and a blanket for them. Naturally, he didn't waste any time throwing Lady to them and 'christening' them. But at least she savored that little victory about getting him to change _something. _

She didn't know what she could even call their relationship. He wasn't a boyfriend in a traditional sense...but he had no interest in other women, nor she in other men. They didn't go out often on dates-a bar once in awhile. They did take jobs together, though-he seemed to have more fun there than at dinner. But she knew she did love Dante...and she knew that he loved her, too. She could see it in his eyes and feel it the way he touched her; though they never had said it to each other. They were strange like that. It was more or less the belief of actions speaking louder than words. She knew the devil-man would do anything for her, and she for him.

But in these past couple of weeks, Dante had become...well, to put it bluntly, hornier than a stallion in a roomful of mares in heat.

Lady was a tough one who could always put up with Dante's advances. Lately, though, he had been tiring her out quite efficiently. Not that she minded; she recovered well, and he ended up sleeping a bit more, too. What bothered her was the fact that he managed to turn her to complete putty and made her feel...unable to sort of ''win''.

_It's not a competition, though. I'm not sure what it is. _Win might have been the wrong word...but all Lady wanted to do was to have the last laugh, so to speak. No matter what, though, Dante managed to rule out time and time again. She didn't know how. He didn't try to humiliate her, or harm her-there was nothing malicious at all about this little...contest, but Lady just wanted to get him _once..._and get him good, to show him that he was not the one always in charge. Oh, Dante would get her anything she wanted. If she wanted something from the store, he would gladly run to get it. Wanted some beer? He never made her pay if she didn't want to. Truth be told, she enjoyed the treatment. She was no princess to be sure, but Dante never treated her like one. She was his equal, as far as he was concerned. They were partners, friends, and now kind of lovers.

What Lady wanted was to...surprise him somehow. To show she could turn him to a piece of loudly moaning putty like he did to her. Oh, he was loud, alright; whenever she pleased him, or they were together, he was perfectly vocal. But it was always followed with him managing to turn her into water, and ending up as the dominant one all of the time. She got a few hits in, so to speak...but could never take home the match. He was utterly untamed, and even Lady had to admit-the best lover she had ever been with. She hadn't been with many, she had a few dates and the like in the past, but Dante's style was not of this world, to put it one way.

Lady _was _quite satisfied, though, that he had admitted to her being the best lover that he had ever been with, as well. She could tell he told the truth. One of the things Dante was not good at was lying. She did enjoy pleasing him, the feel of his fingers in her hair and on her body, and listening to his small moans that escaped his lips when she was working some of her own magic on him.

But oh, she wanted some friendly, loving 'revenge' on him. This week were the three straws that broke the proverbial camel's back when it came to him showing off his ''superiority.''

The first came after they had been on one of their rare dates. They had went to dinner-it wasn't fancy at all, as that wasn't their type, but it was an enjoyable time and Dante didn't even try to feel her up under the table. _Too much, anyway. _They had gone for a few drinks afterward, celebrating a rather successful job they had the night before. Again, he was _fairly _well behaved...for Dante, anyway. This translated to 'not trying to go down on her under the table.' Lady thought something might have been wrong. Of course, she mentally cursed herself for not realizing it was the simple calm before the storm.

They had been walking home through a park that was still in nice repair; when they had gotten to the sliding board, he had suddenly pushed her down on it.

''What the hell are you doing?'' she had demanded.

''Hmm...it's such a nice night out, babe. Not too cold yet...it's a little chilly, but I think I can keep you warm.''

''W...what?! Dante, this is a _children's playground! _They play on this thing!''

''Well, we're big kids, so can we.'' He began to nibble up her leg.

She had tried-oh, she had tried to not give into her devil's advances...but with his arms holding her, his lips touching her, and his breath on her she turned to putty once again. She cursed herself, while at the same time she mentally adored him for not giving a shit. He proceeded to take her, more than once, on the slide that night. She had been so worn out he had to help her home like she had drank too many at the bar. Dante himself was nice and relaxed afterward, and had to wait a few moments until starting home, at least. There wasn't anyone else out to see her like that, but she still cursed herself for not being able to resist. That indeed was the first straw.

But it was so hard to resist! Dante wasn't like the other few men she had dated, or even met. He loved to please her, in every way he could. Sure, they had some quickies...but with Dante, it wasn't a session unless she was screaming for him more than once in a night. He had an inhuman endurance-while Lady was no slouch herself, her humanity caused her to simply tire out before him. Dante was happy doing anything to her; she could tell he just loved to be with her, to be one with her. Oh, she loved it too, she had to admit. He could be just as happy with his head between her legs, bringing her to bliss, as he could be being fully inside of her. It didn't matter to him, as long as she was screaming his name. He tended to go rather heavy on the foreplay, much more than most men; again, not that Lady minded in the least. To be perfectly honest-and saying it as he would, a bit crude-she thought her silver-haired devil gave the best head she had ever felt in her life, and the fact he enjoyed doing it just made it better. There were times where he was happy just going to town down there for awhile, until she would shudder against him in pleasure, and he didn't even want to do anything else, except lay there next to her and stroke her hair after.

However, this ended up leading to 'Straw number 2 and 3', as she liked to call it in her head.

She looked over at him again, snoring happily on the couch, a smile on his face. She wondered what he was dreaming. One hand was over his muscled stomach, the other on the back of the couch. One leg hung off the couch onto the floor. She had to smile a bit before she started to conspire her little bit of 'fun', once again.

--

The last two incidents happened just a couple of days past. They were on a job, and a well-populated one, and they were blasting or hammering demons left and right. Lady's dual guns fired as fast as they could, putting holes in the demons, blowing off heads and limbs; sometimes she would switch to her Kalina Ann to take out a large group in an explosion of fire and demon parts. Dante stood at her back, firing Ebony and Ivory with blazing speed into them; he put them away after awhile to leap into the fray with his sword.

_He's going to end up hugging me after this, with all of his mess, I just know it, _she remembered thinking.

Dante sliced them to pieces with little effort, with a look on his face of excitement. In between his lightning-fast sword strokes, he would sometimes lash out with a hand to tear off a limb, or a kick to smash in the side of a head. Lady continued blasting away, until the crowd had dispersed into one last demon. Dante was nowhere to be seen.

_Finally, I get the last one! _She had thought.

Just as she got ready to squeeze the trigger, the demon's head exploded in a rain of bone, blood, and brain, and Dante was standing on the remains. It turned out he had been perched on the ledge of a building to get some that had went up higher, and had crashed down on it with a vicious flying kick. He grinned and slung his drenched sword over his shoulder.

_''_You_ bastard! _That one was mine!''

''Well, babe, judging by the fact I'm standing on it's bloody corpse, it wasn't. Might have to be a little faster on the draw, there.''

''_Uuurrgh!!'' _She held her gun by the barrel and smacked him with the handle right in the forehead. He barely winced, even though a small trickle of blood ran down.

''Heeey! Jeeze, babe! Getting' rough again, are we?''

Lady snorted, scowling.

''Awww...come on. Don't be mad.'' He had walked forward, and wrapped his arms around her.

_Yep, I was right._

''Gah! You're smelly, again! Didn't you take a shower today? And you stink of the grave!''

''Well, I'll be clean soon enough. Just trying to comfort you, since you know, you're all pissed at me.''

''Oh...damn...you.'' She fell into his embrace, sweat, blood, viscera, and all.

''That's better, Lady. Come on, you gunned down tons of 'em today. You made any other human look like a god damned chump. Look at the way the rest of 'em ran like little pussies, and a lot of 'em were supposed big, strong men.''

''I guess you're right.'' _I still owe you for this, though, you bastard, _she had thought to herself, as she wiped some of the blood from his face with her fingers.

His forehead had healed already. Lady's strikes didn't bother him in the least, and she knew she could basically unload on the lunk and not hurt him. She hadn't even hit him _that _hard. She looked up and half-smiled, still trying to look pissed but not succeeding. She wasn't even that pissed, when it came down to it. It wasn't that he killed the demon-if anything, he always impressed her with the amount of sheer punishment he could dish out-it was the fact he always got the last one.

''Back to the place?''

''God, yes. And get a shower.''

--

Lady heard Dante stir on the couch next to her, turning onto his stomach, his arm now hanging off the couch, as well. He was still smiling a bit. She reached out and rubbed at his leg through his leather trousers, and he stirred a bit more, but didn't wake up. The smile got bigger.

_Maybe I don't want to know what he's dreaming._

She began to think about the final straw that he managed to pull off.

After he had gotten out of the shower, the two were laying on his bed; she was cleaning one of her guns, him reading some sort of magazine. When she was finished, he had looked over to her, and smiled his...special smile.

Which meant that Lady was in for it.

''You aren't tired yet?!'' she had asked.

''Babe, how long have we known each other?''

_Right. I figured I'd at least try. _

Needless to say, the two of them had started getting into it once again. Lady had no reservations about this; she did enjoy about every second with him, after all. But as he was kissing his way down her stomach after awhile-they were both extraordinarily hot at this point-he smiled rather evilly.

''I'm going to show you a few new tricks tonight, babe.''

''W...wha?'' She was a little bit brainless at this point.

As usual he had crawled between her legs, his tongue going to work with demonic hunger, licking, thrusting, and circling around her wetness, his breathing heavy with arousal as he began to suck at her, to better taste her. As always, when she stole a look at him, he looked totally happy to be there, his eyes closed, his hair somewhat in his face. But this time, it was somehow...different. She didn't know what he was doing, or what he had done, but by the end of it-and she didn't even know how long he had been there-her thighs, his mouth, chin, neck, one of his hands and the bed were so soaked that she could have thought something had been spilled there, despite the fact he drank her in. Lady could barely even think, let alone act. The orgasms-and there had been several-that had overtaken her were something that were not...usual. Her mind was just as much putty as her body; she had vaguely recalled being devoured in a way that she never had been.

''What...did...you...do?'' she managed to squeak out, hoarsely. Her voice was almost completely gone.

He knelt there, smiling, licking his lips off before he began to do the same with her thighs. ''Just a few tricks I hadn't shown you yet, love. I never thought I'd hear you squeal like that.''

She managed to regain a bit of composure. ''Squeal? I don't squeal!''

''You sure did this time, Lady.''

''Urgh!'' But the feeling in her body was so amazingly pleasurable that she didn't have any room to argue.

_You win again, devil. _

--

That had indeed been the third, and final, one.

As Dante slept, she walked over to the table, and noticed the newspaper there. She decided to flip through it as he slept.

When she got to the movie page, she suddenly got a huge smile on her face. She saw four words:

''Kung Fu Action Theater.''

She knew how much Dante loved his cheesy old kung fu flicks. He might be happy to take her on a date to go check this little special engagement out.

She knew _exactly _what she was going to do, now.

''Babe? You look happy.''

She turned to see Dante on the couch, still on his stomach, rubbing his eyes. He rested his chin on the arm of the couch and smiled.

''Oh, I am, Dante. I am.'' She walked over to brush back some of his silky hair as he maneuvered his head to kiss her hand.


	2. A movie and dinner?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Lady. They belong to Capcom.

This story is rated M for some violence and language, but mainly very naughty, graphic lemon. **You have been warned!** Do not read if this kind of thing offends you.

**Chapter 2-A movie and...dinner?**

It was another rather dark afternoon; the weather had been rather bad as of late. But Dante was in good spirits nonetheless, as was Lady. They reached the theater, which was decidedly empty. There were a few people about...some teenagers, some couples, and a few others, but Kung Fu Action Theater was obviously something that wasn't terribly popular.

''What prompted this, babe?''

''I just wanted to go out with you. It's nice once in awhile, you know?''

It wasn't a lie; she did like to go out with him. She had done a good job, too, in not letting him on to the fact she was planning something _else _on this date.

''Food?'' he looked at the snack stand. It was sort of a sad affair, as this movie theater was one of the older and more run-down ones.

''Of course.'' Dante ate like a horse, she was well aware of this already.

They got settled in, choosing to sit more in the middle of the medium-sized theater, next to the wall. There were maybe all of ten people there. _Good. Just enough, but not too many. _Dante had immediately started to chow down on whatever junk food he had stocked up on, loudly slurping at a soda. No one seemed to pay any mind. Lady took a few things, but she wasn't terribly hungry, her eating more like a normal human. Dante paused a couple of times to nibble at her neck as well, as she kind of expected that he would. He finally dumped the stuff into the seat next to him and pulled her close to him.

''I gotta say, it's nice and dark in here, babe.'' He grinned.

''It's a movie theater, Commander Obvious. They usually are.'' She tickled him under the chin, though. He had slipped out of his coat-still shirtless, naturally, and stuck one boot up on the chair in front of him.

After the seemingly half-hour of previews-for what, they didn't even realize, the old movies began. They were indeed old, and cheesy, and badly dubbed. Dante was quite enjoying them, however-Lady never understood why, but everyone was entitled to their quirks, after all. During the previews, he naturally decided to nip at her neck and kiss her for awhile, and she let him. He was wondering why she was being so...nice today. I mean, Lady was always nice to Dante, in the end. Maybe...laid-back. Dante knew his Lady, and he knew 'firecracker' didn't even begin to describe her. While Lady was able to figure out something was going on before they got to the playground, Dante wasn't quite able to make the connection. He wasn't a dumb man by any means, but he was more...simplistic, to put it that way.

They were showing about three movies, of a little over an hour each, so they had awhile.

As Dante's hand began to run up and down her leg at a slow part, she decided to make her move. She reached her hand over, and slid it down his stomach, to the waist of his pants.

''Oooh...sweetheart! What are you thinking?'' He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

''Don't concern yourself.'' She slipped her hand down under his pants. Of course, he wasn't wearing underwear. He was already hard. _I could have guessed. I think the man lives with an erection._

_''_Don't concern myself?'' he asked.

She undid his trousers and grabbed a hold of him. He gasped rather loudly.

''Ohhh...Lady...'' He had a rather large grin on his face.

''Heh...whose in charge, now?'' She smiled evilly, and yanked at his leg until he put it down on the ground.

She began to run her hand up and down his shaft, slowly...occasionally stopping to brush her fingertips over the tip. A moan escaped his lips; and his breathing increased.

''Lady...you were...planning this...''

''Hmm?'' She smirked, and ran her fingers gently over the head again, as she pulled him forward in a deep kiss. The return kiss was the tiniest bit clumsy on his part.

_How does it feel, you devil?_

She continued just running her hand slowly up and down the shaft, brushing her thumb over the tip, and back down...pausing to fondle him a bit at the bottom. She was in no hurry. His breathing increased, and low moans erupted from his throat. He leaned his head back, seemingly forgetting about Kung Fu Action Theater for the time being. She began to tug a bit faster at him, but not enough to fully begin to drive him insane-she wanted to torture him a little while, first.

''Damn...Lady...woman, you're...''

''Shh.'' She squeezed him once. He jumped.

After she felt a bit of sweat pop out on his forehead and a few slightly pained whimpers escape him, as she kissed him and brushed his hair back with her free hand, she knelt down on the floor-she was even willing to forgive the dirty theater floor for this moment-and took him gently into her mouth.

He moaned out rather loudly, causing a couple of ''shushes'' to come out of the audience. She smirked to herself. _Gotcha.. _

She positioned herself between his knees, making sure he was fully free of his trousers, and began to slowly take his manhood into her mouth; sucking lightly at him at the same time, while twirling her tongue around it. One of Dante's hands wrapped itself into her hair, while the other one went on her shoulder, half gripping it, and half caressing it. He began to moan louder; though not quite loud enough yet to inform the rest of the theater again like he did a moment ago.

She moved back up to the head and began sucking gently at it as she moved her hand up and down his now-moist shaft; he quivered underneath of her as she worked. She smiled proudly to herself; by the look of things, she was indeed turning him to mush.

''Lady...sweetheart...god!'' he whispered.

Lady took his shaft more fully into her mouth; she sucked harder at it, thrusting herself down upon it, while her hands worked underneath of him. After a moment, she paused, and tugged at his trousers, she wanted to pull them more down. He lifted himself up enough to let her, and she went back, running her tongue up and down his shaft, slowly, as she looked up at him. It was dark, but she could still see well enough, as her eyes were adjusted; the look on his face was so blissful, she had to smile. Yes, she was getting her 'revenge', if you could call it that, but seeing the big, brainless grin on his face made her extremely happy, as well. She continued to take her time, licking him from top to bottom, to top again, over the tip, and around it, dancing the tip of her tongue against it. He looked down at her, his eyes filled with pleasure, as he gently tangled his fingers into her hair.

''God...Lady...please, don't stop...'' He whimpered a bit again. He shifted down in the seat a bit.

Whatever movie was going on, neither of them were really paying attention to, now. No one walked down the aisle and noticed; or if they did, this place was so out of the way, they didn't care. But Dante, with a few of the thoughts that occasionally went into his head, was so proud of Lady; she had done something he would do...and of her own accord. While she wasn't _quite _as crude and untamed as he was...she was starting to warm up to some of these actions. He loved her all the more for it.

''Sweetheart...'' His boot thumped against the floor a couple of times as she nibbled at his head.

She smiled and looked up at him again, he was smiling down at her, and when she nipped at him a bit harder, he threw his head back in another slightly loud moan, causing another ''Shh!'' to come from the theater. Neither of them seemed to care, however.

Lady tasted some saltiness on her tongue; but she knew that she didn't have him all the way yet. She took him deep again, deeper than before; and he started to thrust his hips up to meet hers, matching her speed. She sucked him faster, and faster yet, until his little moans and small growls that seemed to trickle from his chest got louder, and his grip got tighter; she would then slow down, nibbling the sides and the tip, licking him down lower.

Oh, she was going to have fun with him for awhile. Truth be told, though, she was getting rather turned on herself. She would resist, though.

She decided to slow down a lot; she would gently run a hand up and down it, lick him a bit, and circle her tongue around the tip, suck at him a second or two, and kiss low on his stomach, dancing her tongue over it, tasting his skin. He was a little bit sweaty, but it didn't bother her, and there was that slightly musky scent that she came to associate with him, which she liked. He moaned a bit more painfully; she could feel him twitch his hips against her, he was so turned on now, she knew, it might be getting a little painful. But he would get his relief, soon enough. _This is what you get, devil._

She took him back in, as both of his hands closed on the back of her head, and pushed her a bit; but he wasn't too rough with her. He never was. She thrust her mouth around him more; sucking harder and harder, until his moans and occasional little yelps became much more commonplace. She took the head of his manhood, now a bit more covered in the salty taste, into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it as she sucked it; his breathing becoming ragged and low. She could feel the sweat trickle down his chest, when she ran her hand down him, despite the theater being rather cool.

Finally, she took him as deep as she could, and sped up, faster and faster...as she maneuvered her hand down and underneath of him, trying to guide him to sit up just a little bit. When he did, she decided to take the bull by the horns completely...and slid a moistened finger into his rear, curling it inside of him.

Dante yelled out so loud, that the shushing that came from the theater was punctuated by a few swear words. No ushers came in, however. Lady grinned around her rather large mouthful, and kept sucking at him tightly, speeding up and slowing down, as she slid her finger in and out, faster and faster. The moans that came from him were inhuman, his hands grasping at her head firmly, his hips thrusting toward her mouth. Finally, she felt him start to shake, and she ran her finger up as deep as she could go-and ran her tongue up and down, and around his shaft again as she sucked, until she heard him cry out.

''_Ahh...Jesus, Lady!''_

There was quite a bit more shushing and swearing, but she paid no mind as she took his hot seed into her mouth, swallowing all of it as she continued to ''tickle'' him with her slim finger. Finally, he finished-it took a bit longer than normal, as she built him up quite a bit before she let him go. She cleaned him off the best she could, extracting her finger, and licking him a few more times up and down. She wiped her mouth off, and sat back in the chair next to him, putting one of her own legs up on the seat. She looked over.

Dante was leaned back in the chair, his pants still undone, his head thrown back. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his hair plastered to his forehead. His mouth was open in half a smile, half surprise, and he was panting heavily.

''Is there a problem, miss?'' a man's voice asked. It was an usher. _Shit._

''No, sir. We're fine, here.''

''Very well.'' He spared her a glance with a raised eyebrow and walked back out.

Lady looked back over at her devil. He had managed to turn his head, still panting. He fit himself back into his trousers, slowly. He just stared at her.

Finally, he managed to say, ''Lady...oh, what...what did you do to me...I feel like I was just devoured...''

''That's my fault. Sorry, love.'' She kissed his slightly open lips; he turned it a bit deeper, though it was still clumsy. He could still taste himself a bit.

_Yes! He's so done, now. _

''Woman...you...drained me.''

Lady cheered to herself. But when she looked at how pleased he looked...she realized again how much she adored him. It was fun for her, too, to see him so pleased, to hear those moans come out of him. _Yeah, I definitely understand why he enjoys it so much himself, now._

He reached his hand up, brushing back some of her hair. ''You're beautiful, Lady.'' He smiled.

She smiled back. ''Same to you.'' Her smile got an evil quality. ''You squeal, too, apparently.''

''Heh...I'll get you again one of these days. Soon, too. I promise you.'' He grinned again, sticking his tongue out slightly. She pushed it back into his mouth, but leaned forward to kiss him again.

''So, shall we finish watching these movies?''

''Yeah, good idea, babe.''

She chuckled at the fact she heard snoring come from the seat ten minutes later.

_Oh yeah, this time was mine, devil. This time was mine. _

_--_

Dante had woke up after about a half hour, the last movie was about halfway done. He looked over at Lady and brushed his hands under her chin.

''Nice nap?''

''One of the best. Ahh, Lady...I'm so proud of you, babe...''

''What, for being as much as a pervert as you for once?''

''Something like that.'' He grinned his usual grin at her.

''Well...figured I'd try it out.'' _And give a little payback while I was at it. _Victory felt sweet, indeed. Very sweet. _I better savor this while I can. I know he's going to be planning...something for me, and soon._

Dante slipped his arm around her, to lean her head onto his shoulder, so he could sometimes lean over and kiss her. The movie finally ended, and the few people started to file out, a few sparing them a flat glance as they filed out, and a couple chuckling. Neither of them cared.

They walked home without saying too much, but Dante's arm never left her shoulder, nor did the small smile leave his face. He didn't even try to pounce on her when they got back to Devil May Cry.

''I think I'm a little sleepy, Lady.''

''Heh, I hope that's my fault.''

''Maybe it is.'' He stripped down and jumped into the bed. She followed him in.

He tilted her head up, planting gentle kisses down her cheek, and around to her mouth. He went to kiss her nose, and she shied back a bit. She was a little bit self-conscious of the scar that was there, still. He took her head in both of his hands, and brushed his fingers over her face.

''Don't. Like I said, you're beautiful, Lady. Never be ashamed.'' He leaned forward to kiss her again, at the same spot, and she let him, this time. She began to feel quite warm, but not necessarily in an aroused sense.

They both fell asleep, with the window open again, as the air was pleasantly cool, still. It smelled there would be more rain coming. He draped the blanked over the two of them and held her to him tightly, back to front, his legs tangled up in hers.


	3. Lady's wake up call

**Disclaimer: **As always, I do not own Devil May Cry, Dante, or Lady. They all belong to Capcom.

This story is rated M for some violence and language, but mainly very graphic, naughty lemon. Nothing left to the imagination, Dante and Lady are rather dirty in this story! **You have been warned!** Do not read if this kind of thing offends you.

**Chapter 3-Lady's Wake Up Call**

Lady seemed to be having a pleasant dream. But she didn't really remember what it was about.

_Why do I feel this way?_

She felt...well, quite aroused, when you get down to it. More than aroused...both aroused and...stimulated?

_What's happening?_

She was sort of stuck between dreamland and being awake; and her brain wasn't quite turned on yet, so she wasn't too sure what was happening. She could have sworn she moaned in her half-dream, and felt a very familiar sensation running through her body. A sensation that she knew all too well at this point in time.

_Ahhh...ah! What...?_

She began to feel more and more pleasant...but also, a bit...damp?

''Ahhh..._Ah!_'' she yelled out, managing to wake herself up.

She took a few seconds to get adjusted, and realized that something indeed was...going on. She looked down, and saw Dante, happily nestled between her legs, giving her a rather...intimate wake up call of sorts. He felt her stir and lifted his head a moment, while his hands gently massaged her thighs.

''Babe, I never thought you'd wake up. I must be losing it.'' He smirked at her, licking his lips. ''Maybe I need more practice.''

''Dante...you...what...?''

''I wanted breakfast.''

_Gah! _''Don't you...usually...order pizza?'' she managed to say.

''Your little pussy tastes so much sweeter, though.''

Lady was half appalled at his choice of words. ''Dante!! You...I...never...aahhh!'' As she glared at him, she noticed him leaning forward, and his tongue snake out of his mouth again, slowly licking at her wetness...and she was indeed very wet now. She watched it as it dart from his mouth with amazing speed, his eyes still looking right at her, as he sought to draw out the honey he loved so much. The very sight of this made her shiver, let alone how it felt.

''You...'' was the last thing she could say until she fell back into bliss once again. _Damn him. I had him yesterday!_

He paused again for a moment. ''Come on, babe...after the treatment you gave me yesterday...I had to return the favor somehow! I told you I'd get you.'' The ornery grin that she knew all too well appeared again as he slid his tongue deep inside of her, parting her walls, curling it when he couldn't get it any further in, his eyes closing again.

Lady shook and moaned again, most painfully. But her hands once again grasped at his silky hair, and her hips thrust rather firmly against him, to try to get him even deeper in there. No matter how exasperated she could be, it _did_ feel like heaven.

''Dante...!'' she exclaimed as she felt more of his dirty tricks.

After what she had done to him yesterday, Dante only felt right returning the favor, the best he could. He felt completely ravaged at the theater, and still proud that she got over some more of her inhibitions. He wasn't trying to get the last anything in, this time. He gave it to her yesterday that she reduced him to a piece of clay in her hands, to be molded however she wanted. He wasn't planning this little act when he woke; but when he saw her there, sleeping peacefully, the covers only covering a bit of her, she looked so delicious that he just had to take one taste. Which led to another taste...which led to him deciding he wanted to stay there for awhile, again. He had no intentions other than wanting to hear her shriek in ecstasy this morning. Even after only a month, he knew what she liked, and how to take his time, and how to get her to squirm. He brought his tongue against her most sensitive spot for a few times, listening to her gasps of pleasure, before passing over it to play with it more later. He slid his arms underneath of her, lifting her up a bit, getting onto his knees-he didn't hold her upside down like the first night, but he felt like he could better access her sweetness this way, as he dipped is tongue in and out of her, before giving her a few long, slow licks.

Also, as always, her taste and scent drove him crazy. Between what he had when waking up and now, he wouldn't be surprised if he exploded, right then and there, himself. Low, rough moans had escaped his throat now and again, as he greedily lapped at the juices that he loved that came from her.

Lady's head was thrown back against two of the pillows, her eyes closed, her brains halfway shut down and halfway spinning; she never quite had a wake-up call such as this one before. He had managed to nibble at her neck and chest a few times in the morning, but she always managed to wake before he got to anything else; oftentimes she was up before him, anyway.

_Was...he...planning...this? _She managed to think a few things to herself before feeling his teeth gently close onto her clit, and the tip of his tongue swirl over it for a few seconds, causing her to almost scream out. She thrust her hips forward a few more times, quickly, to try to get him to continue teasing the little spot, but he decided to lick down further, running the instrument of torture that was his tongue down further again, to collect more of her sweetness into his mouth. She heard him moan a bit himself, again.

''Lady...god...you taste so sweet...'' he said, in a deep, husky voice. He started to suck at her, right on the most sensitive parts. She quivered, both at the feeling of his mouth and his words, wrapping her legs tightly around him, with no intention of letting him go.

_Fine, you want to torture me, you're going to be here for awhile. And don't think you're getting away so easy after the fact, either. _Her stream of thought was once again interrupted by Dante giving her a few slow licks with the full length of his tongue. She felt one of his fingers slide inside of her, parting her walls, curling inside, seeking out anything to make her scream again, as his tongue continued it's work on all parts of her soaked womanhood, concentrating more and more on her clit; until he _did _hear her scream...when he pulled away and slid his tongue inside in place of his finger, as to not set her off yet. Though his tongue was finding a few things inside of her as well that caused her to buck wildly and whisper his name in a quivery voice. Her hands stayed buried in his hair, pulling him closer to her. He would sometimes back up a bit, to tease her mercilessly-he did love to tease her so, as well as please her.

He debated giving her the same treatment he did a couple of days ago, when she completely soaked the bed...but he didn't know if he wanted to completely tire her out again. He thought about it as he more gently swirled his tongue over her soft skin, savoring the liquid sex that gradually leaked from her, listening to the soft moans that escaped her parted lips, building her up for her final explosion of bliss.

He was seriously, seriously horny right now. She always tasted sweet to him-sweeter than anything-but this morning, she was particularly delicious. Maybe it was just the fact every day he adored her more and more. He could hang in there, though.

Lady wondered to herself, whenever she had enough blood to her brain to think with, how much more she could take. He knew her so well, now, every part of her. She managed to snatch another look at him, his eyes closed again, and his tongue slowly licking up and down her, a content look on his face.

He finally decided that she had enough, judging by the way she sounded like she was in pain; her loud moans now extremely shaky. He began to suck on her clit harder and harder, as his finger slipped in and out of her, faster and faster yet. She felt herself building up, until once again, she finally screamed, and he replaced his finger with his tongue again, to press on her from the inside, and to taste the pleasure that flowed from her, into his mouth, sucking away greedily all the while.

''God...Dante..._ahhh!_'' she yelled out, as she came, strongly, right against him, thrusting her hips in time with his tongue.

Her orgasm finally subsided, Dante pausing to slowly lick around her for a short while more before kissing her thighs and kneeling back. Lady stared at the ceiling, panting, all but brain dead to the world. He leaned forward to rest his head on her stomach. She felt a bit of wetness there, as well as underneath of her, but it wasn't, at least, to the ridiculous extent that it was the other day. Dante was not known for being...clean in his acts of foreplay, he would delve into her with everything he had. His hands gently caressed her hips and he smiled up at her, warmly this time.

''Lady...you tasted so good this morning, I might have to do this more often.''

''D...Damn you, Dante...you...freak of nature...'' _Well, I don't think I can even try to complain._

''You always think of something new to call me, babe.'' He chuckled.

''I had you...yesterday, you bastard.''

''You did. I won't deny that at all. I was putty in your hands, babe. You can take me anytime you want.''

She took a few moments to regain her thoughts, and began to slide down him a bit.

''Lady? You don't...I just wanted to...''

She continued sliding down, until her hips touched his extraordinarily hard manhood. She began to move herself around, so she could take him inside.

_I wasn't as worn out as you thought, devil._

''Ahh...Lady...you...you're full of surprises this week, aren't you?'' He wrapped his arms around her.

''On your back, Dante.''

''What?''

''On your back, I said.'' She glared at him...rather seductively. She moved herself down more, to slip around him. He shuddered as she clamped down on him; it was just enough for her to manage to roll him over. She settled on his hips, looking down on him, stroking his chest.

''Lady...riding me, I see...'' He smiled and licked his lips. ''Make me scream, sweetheart.''

Lady couldn't contain her smile. _The devil likes it when I try to take control. _

She thrust herself down on him, a few times, rather hard; she then slowly settled herself back down again. Her hands caressed his muscular torso; she smiled down at him. She began indeed riding him, as hard as she could. She felt him deep inside of her, and despite the fact she was indeed making him loudly call her name, she too was moaning out, louder and louder with each thrust; he was matching her rhythm perfectly, and even speeding it up more. His hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her down, so he could bite at the sensitive skin of her throat, neck, and shoulders, sometimes running his tongue along her for a taste. He reached her lips and kissed her deeply.

''Babe...don't stop...'' he whispered, after he broke away. ''Stay one with me.''

Such words that could come from him, even after he acted so dirty toward her previously, and still did, always made her a bit emotional, she had to lean forward and kiss him again. She felt his arms tighten around her back, as he continued to thrust up into her, letting her stay on top of him, controlling the speed, and how long she wanted to go. His fingers danced up and down her spine, sending even more shivers down her, as their bodies grew even sweatier pressed against once another, even though there was a cool breeze in the room.

Dante had been so turned on from his time spent working on her this morning, that he couldn't take much more, a few more thrusts, a loud moan, and he finally came; Lady buried her face into his neck as she squeezed him tighter around the waist; enjoying the feeling of his warm seed inside of her, as she began to thrust harder so she would reach her second bliss, as well. Dante had cried out in pleasure, shouting her name once again, as he came; he gripped her back and kept thrusting to help her along.

He was able to finally drive her to the edge herself, her teeth sinking into his shoulder, and him loving the feeling. He could stay like this forever, when these moments happened; he really did love nothing more than seeing Lady satisfied after he was finished with her. Finally, she collapsed, exhausted, onto his sweat-drenched chest. Their breathing was very heavy; after awhile, they finally began to return to normal. He lifted her up a bit so he could look into her eyes.

''Heh. Once again, little Lady, you got me.''

''You had your fun this morning. I think we're even, devil.'' She actually didn't mind it, for once.

''Devil? Heh, only half, babe. You know the rest of me is human.''

''I still think you're more devil.'' She smirked at him and ruffled his sweat-soaked hair. ''But you've got enough human in you for me to love, I think.'' She suddenly shook her head, not believing what she heard come out of her mouth. _Damn it! He drove me so...brainless that..._

''So the truth comes out, little Lady.'' He smiled. His hands lightly caressed her face, his fingers over her lips. He gently held her head there and kissed her once on the lips, before looking at her again. ''Well, maybe that's ok. I think that somewhere, or sometimes, even a devil might be able to love a human.''

It was only half a confession, and it certainly wasn't forced. Lady didn't expect to be hearing any other words about it for a long time. It just wasn't there style. They were still about actions over words, after all. But they both still knew what their words meant. She leaned forward to kiss him, several times, enjoying the moment.

Still, hearing the words once in awhile wasn't bad, in the least, Lady thought to herself as Dante held her close to him, seemingly never wanting to let her go.

--

Dante was slipping on his long coat, holstering Ebony and Ivory. He walked over to the wall, and looked over his weapons. He was there for a few moments.

''Can't you just pick something and run? The demons have probably eaten half of the people by now!''

''Come on, babe. You know I have to make this look good.''

She grabbed her two handguns and slid the Kalina Ann over her shoulder. ''You always look good, you freak.'' She gave him a kiss. Perhaps this would hurry things along a bit.

Dante finally decided on his dual swords, and his heavy gauntlets and boots. Lady raised her eyebrows.

''You're going to need another shower again.'' He couldn't pick his, you know, cleaner weapons once in awhile.

''Heh, I'll just take you with me, babe.'' He bent over to lick at her neck a bit.

''Urgh...wait until we get back!''

''Yeah, yeah.'' The two of them walked out, to once again show the demon world that invading their run-down city was the last thing they wanted to do.


End file.
